It's Our Time Now
by Ashlefaith
Summary: DH SPOILERS!...A Collection of '3rd person Memoirs' about the lives of Albus Potter and his friends throughout their seven years at Hogwarts. Can the newest Potter find his own place in the Wizarding World? Life, Love, Laughter, DRAMA and Flying Turnips?


DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!!

Hi Everyone! This is the first time I've posted fanfiction on here and in fact, it's the first time I've ever written fanfiction, so bear with me ;) I still have to edit some stuff but I was just curious as to what other people think. I'm thinking about making this a collection of '3rd person memoirs/one shots' throughout all seven years of Albus Potter's Life. So please rate + review :)

DISCLAIMER: NO, I do NOT own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling

* * *

The boy could still see his father waving to him as the train began to rumble away from the station, towards the rolling hillsides. He sat back, in his seat and fiddled nervously with the wand he had just purchased a mere week ago.

" I can't believe we're finally here Al! On the Hogwarts Express, going to Hogwarts!" Rose Weasley exclaimed. Albus Severus Potter grinned, somewhat weakly, back at her eager face." I can't wait 'til classes start…" she continued. But Albus didn't seem to be paying attention so Rose shut up. His mind was on the Sorting. He just couldn't be in Slytherin, could he? Harry, Albus's father had told him that the magical sorting hat took his choice into account but he still could not help wondering. Before, a bumbling bunch of older boys had filled their train compartment, causing it to be quite uncomfortable and cramped, but Albus noticed that they had all left once the train started moving. Now, two girls and a boy slid open the door and the girl with bouncy blonde hair asked

"There aren't any other compartments left, do you mind if we join the two of you?"

Rose and Albus nodded. The three strangers collapsed in the seats opposite them.

" I'm Twilianna Terryn. Just call me Twiley though. The other is a bit hard on the tongue," the same girl who had asked permission introduced, " This is Kaelia and Theo Abelard. We're first years"

Twiley stuck her hand out. Albus and Rose took turns shaking it. Then Kaelia and Theo did the same.

" I'm Rose Elina Weasley. The two of us are here for the first time too," Rose said, offering her best smile.

" Hi… My name's Albus Potter." Al said, shyly.

" Whoa… a Potter!" Theo wondered.

The three others exchanged excited expressions.

" That's awesome" Kaelia exclaimed.

Albus had often received those reactions whenever other wizards or witches learned his name. It's bizarre he thought. Like I'm famous or something… Yea right.

" Uh… thanks," he said.

The Hogwarts Express continued on the tracks through the mountains, steadily getting closer and closer to the famous magic school. The first years began to read their novels or do whatever entertainment they had brought for the trip. Kaelia and Theo were twins apparently, with the same chocolate brown eyes and hair that matched. Albus noticed that Twiley had purple eyes that were as piercing and bright as his own green irises. When she caught him staring, he blushed bright red and looked away, out the window. It started raining. Drops of crystal water plopped onto the windows. The rhythmic sound was a lullaby that Albus almost fell asleep to. Except right when he started to slip into unconsciousness, Rose poked him in the rib. He jolted up.

" OW! What is it?"

" I'm so bored. I already finished all 3 of the books on defensive spells that I brought. Do something with me. Please?" whined Rose, tapping massive volumes. Twiley, Kaelia and Theo stared at Rose like she was crazy.

" 3 books on defensive spells in 1 hour?" Twiley whispered to her two companions. Rose didn't seem to hear her.

" Alright. What do you want to do?" Albus asked, yawning.

" Well, obviously going to the library like we usually do would be nice but…"

Albus finished for her, " Yeah, except we're on a moving train in the mountains on the way to school for the first time." He never really liked going to the library like Rose did. He would mainly look at illustrations of quidditch while she researched the history of Hogwarts for fun.

" I KNO," Rose glared, " I was just making a point. Hmm… maybe we should go find James and see how he's doing."

Albus said hotly, " I don't really want to talk to James after all his stupid ramblings on how we might be in Slytherin." He couldn't help wondering if his brother was right about

" Come on, James is just kidding around. Plus, I need to know more about Hogwarts."

" More on Hogwarts? How could anyone ever need to know more than you already do!" Albus muttered grudgingly but then saw the look Rose gave him, "Oh alright, but he's still a git." Rose rolled her blue eyes dramatically and then she turned to Twiley and the Abelard twins.

" We'll be right back, " she promised.

Albus and Rose slipped through the doors and began to look through the other compartment windows for James, The train glided along the railway smoothly, making walking through the corridor easy and shake free.

" He has to be around here somewhere," Rose mumbled, peering at a red headed boy who was laughing with a large group of friends, " that must be him."

Albus nodded, " Hmm…the red hair…the maniacal laughter… the crowd. Must be him." Rose opened the door and immediately everyone in the compartment stared, silent.

" There you are James! We've been looking for you for nearly twenty minutes now." James looked around and stood up then he shoved Albus and Rose outside and he also stepped out.

" Look you two. Now that you guys are going to Hogwarts, you need to follow rules. So rule number one: don't' ever come up to me when I'm around my friends, 'kay?"

Albus laughed, " That's mental. Are you scared that we'll embarrass you by telling them that you didn't stop wetting your bed every other night until you were nine?"

James punched his younger brother in the arm.

" Shhh!" he looked around frantically, trying to see if anyone had heard "I'm not afraid…. But… just from now on, don't talk to them. TRY to ignore me and I'll do the same to you. Don't' bother me right now." He slipped back into his compartment with a red face.

Rose and Albus laughed. Then they traveled back to where they had been sitting.

" I heard that we arrive in half an hour. So we should probably get our school robes on, " Theo informed them.

" I've already got mine on," Rose bragged.

Albus sighed at his cousin. Looking for something to pass the time left, the five first years began to talk about themselves.

" We're what you call muggle born I guess," Kaelia said, " Getting the Hogwarts acceptance letter was awesome though. Thank goodness I don't have to go to that icky private school." Theo agreed,

" The principal at our old school wasn't that excited whenever we caused accidents. Especially that time when Kaelia and I turned the paint on the classroom to neon green without knowing how we did it. Of course, now we know that it's all magic. Ugh… hideous uniforms too… they were a sickly puce color with an itchy collar that just made you want to rip it off every single second of the day,"

Kaelia shuddered, " Quite dreadful. I'm so glad that these Hogwarts robes feel fine. Not too shabby on the look either." She patted her sleek black cloak.

" My parents are both Medi's that work at St. Mungo's Hospital. They went to Hogwarts when they were our age." Twiley said.

" Do you have any siblings?" Albus asked, trying to find out more about the purple-eyed girl.

" I have a sister who's already in her fourth year. She does her own thing..." Twiley muttered, but she didn't continue. Albus thought he heard her say, " …twirling her golden curls around like she's some celebrity or something…" but he decided not to ask.

" I've got a little sister. She's a bit annoying. Ok, she's annoying a lot of the times but I guess I still love her anyway." Albus said.

Rose piped, " Ooh, I have a younger brother named Hugo."

They all stared at the girl with the extraordinary brain who just wanted to fit in. Albus blushed. _Oh Great._ He thought. J_ust when we met new people too. _But Twiley, Kaelia and Theo surprised him by smiling politely instead of looking disgusted. Suddenly, Theo burst out,

" Just curious, Albus, What's it like?"

Albus raised an eyebrow, " What's what like?"

Twiley laughed, " Being the son of one of the greatest wizards of all time, of course!"

" Oh that. Well, I mean he's a pretty successful auror and everything but how does that really make him the greatest wizard. There've been a lot of excellent aurors…"

Kaelia sighed, " Yes we know Mr. Potter is the head of all the aurors, but we meant… you know… everything else, before."

Albus looked confused. " Before?"

Theo's eyes widened, " Merlin… he seriously doesn't know!"

" Don't you know that Harry Potter was labeled as the Chosen One, way back when all our parents were kids? He's the only person to ever have survived the killing curse, and from Lord Voldemort too. And later, during Hogwarts, he had so many amazing adventures that he's probably done with all the trouble. When Voldemort and those dreadful Death Eaters took over the Ministry and the school, He went into hiding to complete some secret mission for the old headmaster and your dad ended up leading the rebellion against evil. He killed Voldemort and everything too! You don't' know any of that?" Twiley almost whispered.

" Well I know everything about the Rebellion back then, but… Uncle Harry?" Rose wondered.

Kaelia continued, " And you know who helped him on that secret mission? Your parents, Rose. The three of them were best friends since their first year."

" Of course I knew they were best friends Kaelia. Hmm… but I never heard about some dangerous quest outside of Hogwarts." Rose muttered, thinking.

Albus was silent. Could his own dad have done ALL that? The man, who tucked him into bed at night and read him fairytales when he was younger, had battled the famed Lord Voldemort? But why hadn't he ever heard 'til now, from kids he had just met. Shouldn't he have heard all this from his parents?

" No. I never knew."

Kaelia and Theo gave him amazed looks. Only Twilianna sensed the true confusion in his voice and looked at him sympathetically. Right when Rose decided she wanted to know more, the train stopped and the conductors voice rang through the magical intercom.

" Ladies and Gentleman, we have finally arrived in the village of Hogsmeade and the carriages and boats for the first years will be arriving shortly. Thank You and Please leave all luggage on board. They will be collected and delivered to your rooms at Hogwarts." Cheers and clapping could be heard throughout the train. Albus did not join them though. His thoughts lingered on his father's past and slowly, he remembered that the first years still had to go through the Sorting! Albus moaned at the thought of being a Slytherin.

" What is it Al? Oh come on what are you going on about now. Can you believe it? We're here! At Hogwarts!" Rose nearly shouted.

" I can see that," Albus snapped back, then he relaxed remembering what his father had told him about the Sorting, " I'm sorry Rosie, I've been a pretty lame prat and cousin lately. I've just been so worried about…well, you know what."

Rose nodded solemnly, then she winked, " Don't worry about anything,"

She ruffled Albus's jet-black hair, which was already messy.

" Ooh you two come on, they've got the boats ready! Wow they're so many of them" Twiley chimed. Kaelia and Theo were already outside, saving them spots.


End file.
